Maple Love
by Canada426
Summary: This story is based on my Tumblr; ask-matt-james.. One Shot, 18 , yaoi, sex, 1pCanadaX2pCanada


A/N: This is based off my ask-me tumblr blog. If you reading this on my tumblr blog, I'm going to post this on . Also I'm not good a NSFW writing, but practice make perfect.

One Shot

Paring: 1p Canada X 2p Canada

Human names: Matthew-Canada James-2pCanada Madeline-Canada426

**Maple Love**

Right after dinner

*Yawn* "I think I'm going to bed early" Madeline said. It was about 8:30 p.m., so it wasn't too early.

"Good night" said Matthew. And then Madeline disappears in her room.

"Want to go to bed early or what?" Matthew and James of course shared a bed, they was lovers. James liked going asleep with Matt, even if nothing erotic happened. Matthew walked over to James, grabbed hold of his shirt, head and eyes looking at the ground, and said

"I want you get inside me tonight". James lifted Matt's head and hungrily kissed him, tongue and everything. Once the finally parted, gasping for breath, leaving a trail of saliva.

"Up you go" James said while picking Matthew up, putting him over his shoulder. Matthew didn't fight, he knew what was coming. He head to their shared bedroom. Once they reached the bed, James threw Matt on the bed. The first thing he did next was kiss him more. Theirs lips battled with each other, wanting to take control. They parted slowly, adding a sexual effect. Saliva parted from their mouth, even drool escape the side of their lips.

James loved taking control; still sometimes he let Matt lead. However tonight he wanted to fuck Matthew more than ever! James was now on top of Matt, hands to the side of him. He grab Matt's ear with his lips and tugged it. Matt love when he does that! It tickles him just right. Matt left out a little laugh, causing James to smile in Matt. James licks his ear, sending chill down Matt.

When James was done with the ear, it was time for more fun. He kissed his way down Matt's cheek. Capture his lips again, then trailed downwards. More slowly, James kissed his neck. Matthew's neck was another ticklish stop, but not was ticklish as the ear. When James was kissing him, Matt laid some kisses on James' forehead.

James moved his head to where he was staring into Matthew's eyes. His eyes were so big and the best shade of purple ever! It even outmatch Matthew's Russian friend. Out of nowhere, James pinch Matt's nipples. "Aaahhh…"Matt roar, James knew how to make Matthew feel good. They still had their clothes on so it didn't hard as much if his didn't have anything. James removed Matthew's shirt and still continued to play with his nipple, rubbing the ends. He began to kiss one. "Nnnff" Matthew sniveled. He did the same to the other. Then James did something out of nowhere, he bit Matt. Not soft or playfully, on the other hand harshly. "Ahhh…nnff…" the cutest little wail Matthew ever did!

"Sorry honey if I hurt you." He kisses the nipple he bitten. He resumes playing with his nipples, then more action coming, the waist and below.

After the nipples, James worked his way to Matthew's crotch. Even when James got to the waist, Matt was scrumming. James kiss Matt's dick, while it was still clothed. He persists to kiss it. Matthew moved his legs and let out small "Nnnfff…" over and over again.

"Fuck all this 'preparing the atmosphere' I'm going to fuck my lover right now!" James removed off his lover's pants, follow by his underwear. He went to the drawer by the bed and dug his hand in the top drawer. He reached out and got a slickly gel, the lube. He squeezes some on three fingers. And place one in. Matthew was really relaxed because they did this often lately. Still not as Matthew's brother, Alfred, did it to his boyfriend, Arthur. They probably fuck every night! Next came in the 2nd finger, then finally the last. James rubbed Matt's insides, stretched him more, and kept trying to find that stop Matt enjoyed. "Aaaahhhhh" found it. James's hand went back into the drawer and got out 2 condoms. He put one on Matt's and his. Matthew always bugged him about wearing a condom, and how some men had bear a child and blah blah blah. Matthew was ready to fuck, so James put some lube on his condom-wearing dick and slowly put it in.

"Nnn…ahhh" said Matt when it all went in. Moments past. "Y-you can move now" He granted Matt wish. He began to thrust harder and faster. "Ahhh….nnfff…harder…" he did. "Faster….Hit the special spot" he did. "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" if Madeline wasn't a heavy sleeper, she would have been quickly woken up by how loud that one was. James saw that he and Matthew was about to come. He set in motion rubbing Matt's cock. "Nnnfff…."

"Matt calls my name" he said in between thrusts.

"James"

"Mattie"  
"Jam-ahh-es"

"M-mattie"

"J-J-am-Ahhh…" Matthew came first. Shortly then came James. They removed each other condom and fell on their back, laying side-by-side from each other.

"I love you sweetheart"

"I love you too"

They curl up facing each other, hugging. Mattie rested his head in James' chest and drifted off to sleep. James soon followed. They slept so peaceful and soundly, not even noticing somebody had been watching them the whole time. Madeline had video recorded their night.

"Life is good" Madeline said "But love is better. You need love in your life, because love is life."

/


End file.
